The Chaps
by emhmom
Summary: An interlude during Foolish Hearts. Panty ruining smut and language. You've been warned!


**Rated: M for Language and panty ruining smut. Not mine, not making any money. An interlude during Foolish Hearts. Co-written with Lauri Lance (jrfanfrommo).**

**

* * *

**

**The Chaps**

Twin, low pitched, rumbling growls filled the underground garage as the powerful bikes pulled in. With her back to the monitor, Stephanie took her helmet off and shook her hair loose. "Babe," Ranger murmured in appreciation, knowing the guys in the control room were getting an eyeful. Her heart shaped ass framed in the leather chaps would cause any man from 8 to 80 to conjure up naughty fantasies. "I have to run up to the control room. Why don't you head up to seven and jump in the shower?" Wrapping her in his arms he whispered in her ear, "When you're done, I want to see you in those chaps. Understood?"

She shivered as wanton need shot through her body. If any other man tried the caveman routine on her, he'd end up with his balls in his throat, but when Ranger did it, he fueled her desire. She nodded her consent. "Let me hear you say it, Babe."

"Yes Ranger, I'll be waiting for you wearing the chaps."

"Good girl. Oh, and Babe? I'll be up in about thirty minutes. Try to be ready." He was clearly enjoying their role playing. She'd have to be prepared to turn the tables on him if necessary and she knew one way she was going to do it. Grinning at the thought she gave him a kiss and scampered off to the elevator.

Stepping off the elevator on the seventh floor she was shocked to find Ranger's Miami apartment was identical to the Trenton apartment. Making her way through the bedroom to the bathroom she noted a few differences. This apartment had a huge full length mirror on the wall opposite the bed and a chin up bar above the door. Curious she stepped into the wardrobe to see what clothes Ranger kept here. Aside from some board shorts and other warm weather clothing everything was pretty much the same, right down to the lack of underwear. She pulled open the top drawer on the second, smaller dresser and was stunned to find women's lingerie. Bras, panties, teddies, sleep shorts, the works. All of it new, all of it in her size. She opened the next drawer down and found Rangeman uniforms, in her size. She turned around and found a section of the closet filled with dresses and pumps, in her size. She wasn't sure if she should be swooning or disturbed. Realizing she'd better hurry if she was going to be ready before Ranger came upstairs she stripped out of all her dirty clothes and grabbed a pair of black silk panties out of the drawer. Gathering her chaps, the leather vest and the panties, she headed into the bathroom.

Opening the cabinet she found a basket full of her preferred brands of hair products, body wash, deodorant, tampons and makeup. Apparently Ranger liked to plan ahead. She wondered how long the items had been stored there. She'd have to ask him about it later. Grabbing her shampoo, conditioner and a razor she jumped in the shower. Quickly she washed up and shaved the normal bits. Then she ran her hand across her pussy. She normally kept herself neatly trimmed but tonight she wanted to make Ranger crazy. With a smile, she quickly and carefully shaved herself bald.

**Ranger POV**

He could hear the blow dryer running when he entered the apartment and walked to the kitchen for a bottle of water. _Damn_, he thought. _She wasn't ready yet_. He ran a hand through his damp hair. He'd taken a quick shower before coming upstairs. It was okay, she was worth waiting for and he was a patient man. Besides, it would give him an excuse to punish her.

He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He hadn't been kidding when once long ago he told her he might be sick sexually. There probably wasn't anything he hadn't tried at one time or another. Some experiences he wasn't interested in repeating, others he really, really wanted to share with Stephanie. He was thrilled she seemed to be excited about their role playing. He suspected her relationship with Morelli had been pretty mundane. The cop seemed like the type to take his pleasure before hers instead of sharing the pleasure equally.

The sound of his bedroom door opening brought him from his musings. He had never been so grateful for his kitchen counter. Without it, he surely would have fallen over. When Stephanie stepped out of the bedroom his mouth went dry, his knees weak and his cock instantly sprang to attention. Her long hair fell loose around her face in big, soft curls. A small amount of gloss graced her lips, but otherwise she wore no makeup. She had laced her leather biker vest tight accentuating her tiny waist and elevating her cleavage. It left bare skin showing from her belly button down to her chaps. She'd loosed the belt so the chaps rode low on her hips. The panties she wore were nothing more than a tiny scrap of silken material. Her feet were bare and candy red tipped toes peeked out.

"See something you like, Ranger?" She teased.

"Babe." Giving her the universal sign to twirl, he said, "Slowly." Getting his control back, he stalked towards her as she turned. When her back was to him he said, "Stop." Stopping directly behind her he drew in a deep breath inhaling the sweet vanilla smell of her hair. Her skin smelled faintly of Bulgari. He loved it when she used his body wash; knowing the reason she did so was to feel close to him. Pulling her hair back to expose her neck, he rested against her, his lips on her neck. He skimmed his fingers down her arms eliciting a slight gasp. Resting his left hand on her hip, his fingers playing with her waistband, he splayed his right hand across her exposed abs, his fingers sliding under the straps of the chaps, brushing across the top of her panties.

"You're so beautiful," he spoke softly against her neck. He placed open mouthed kisses from the hollow of her throat up to her ear. He ran his tongue across the sensitive spot and then blew against it. Her body trembled and her nipples puckered. "I love how your body responds to me, even when you don't want it to." He brought his hands up and traced the snakes tooled into the leather. Through the soft leather he could feel her nipples straining against their confines. He ran his thumbs hard across them causing her to moan and thrust her chest against his hands. He slowly lowered the silent zipper on the vest until he revealed the creamy white underside of her breasts. Her chest heaved as her breath changed to light pants. He slipped his hand inside to caress and tease her breast. "I love your breasts. They are the perfect size for my hand." To prove his point he palmed her whole left breast with his right hand. He moved his left hand to loosen the laces on the vest, revealing more of her skin to his gaze and touch. Sliding his left hand under the vest, he moved his right hand to loosen the laces on the right side and then slid it hand back to her breast.

His kisses changed to nips and bites and he tweaked and teased her nipples with his hands. She moaned against him and pushed her ass back against his cock. "Patience Amante. Don't wiggle or I'll have to stop and punish you." She immediately stopped and he chuckled to himself. When he was certain she'd come if he teased her nipples anymore, he moved his hands leaving the vest loose. He knew every time she moved the vest would rub on her sensitive buds.

He knelt down behind her, her ass right in front of his face framed by the leather chaps. He caressed her soft cheeks, reveling in how firm and tight it was. He could tell she was uncomfortable with how close he was to her ass. He planned an erasing all bad butt memories before the night was over. When he felt her stiffen, he stood up and turned her around to face him. Lifting her chin to look straight in her eyes, he asked, "Babe, do you trust me?"

**Stephanie POV**

She looked deep into Ranger's eyes as he asked, "Babe, do you trust me?" Did she trust him? Of course, she did. Did she trust him enough to give him control of her body? She gave a mental sigh as she admitted to herself that she'd let him to anything he asked. Resolved she smiled, "Yes, Carlos, I trust you." She used his name to let him know she was completely committed to whatever he wanted to try.

With a grin he scooped her up in his arms and captured her mouth with his. He was aggressive and playful at the same time, demanding entrance to her mouth but then teasing her, darting his tongue over her lips, inside her mouth and back out. Frustrated she sucked his tongue into her mouth and stroked against it mimicking what she'd like to do to his cock. He growled against her and nipped her lip. She hadn't realized he had moved them into the bedroom until he was setting her down and pushing her against the closed door. He lifted her hands over her head as he attacked her jaw. She tilted her head exposing her neck to him. She wanted him to mark her. Taking her invitation he sucked on her pulse point. Pleasure ripped through her soaking her panties. In her lust filled haze she didn't realize what he was doing until the cool metal snapped around her wrists. Jerking back to reality she swore, "What the fuck, Ranger?"

**Ranger POV**

He stepped back away from Stephanie as her eyes shot fire, "What the fuck, Ranger?" she demanded. He smirked at her, "You said you trusted me Babe." He moved closer and wrapped her in his arms, gently kissed her on the lips and said, "So trust me. Please."

He felt her melt against him, molding her body to his. She nodded, "Okay, on one condition." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Lose the shirt. Now." He laughed and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Her eyes immediately glazed over as she took in his ripped chest. Her eyes dropped down mentally tracing each muscle of his abs. He deliberately brushed his hand over the fine trail of hair that ran from his belly button down to his cock. Her eyes fluttered shut and she licked her lips. _God it made him hot when she did that_. When her eyes opened he rubbed his throbbing hard-on through his leather pants. "Ungh, Ranger, this isn't fair. I want to touch you."

"All in due time Babe." He reached for her again and lowered the zipper on the vest all the way, fully exposing her breasts and stomach. Grinding his cock against her center, he captured her mouth in a demanding kiss, his tongue fighting with hers in a dance of pleasure. When the kiss grew frantic, he pulled away and drug his lips down her jaw. Reaching her ear he tongued the sensitive spot behind it and nibbled on her soft lobe. "Before I'm done you're going to be begging for my cock. Before we're done, you're going to ride me like your Harley. You're going to be mine and you're going to beg me to mark you so everyone knows." She moaned at his words, "Oh, yes, please."

Resting his hands on her hips, he moved down her exposed chest with his mouth, kissing and licking every inch of skin until he reached her breasts. Running his tongue around her areola he avoided her sensitive nipples and they drew into tight little buds. "Ranger," she gasped, "Carlos, please."

"Please, what Amante?"

"Please, suck my nipples." She tried to arch against him. He continued his slow torture as she continued to beg. "Carlos, please, suck me, bite me, you're the only one I want. It feels so good when you touch me. Please." Finally, he gave in to her demands and sucked hard on her left nipple while twisting the right in his fingers. Her orgasm ripped through her body, further soaking her panties as she called his name, "Oh, yes, Carlos, yes."

He switched breasts and repeated the same action, eliciting a similar response. Keeping his mouth to her breast and before she had a chance to relax he reached down ripping her useless panties from her body. He wrapped his hands around her back, holding her in place and slowly sunk to his knees, kissing his way down between her breasts, across her flat stomach, stopping only to French kiss her belly button. When he finally reached nirvana, he froze. "Babe," his voice full of lust and wonder, "you are such a naughty girl."

**Stephanie POV**

She felt his hand still in the small of her back, his other hand coming to rest on her thigh, "Babe, you are such a naughty girl." His voice was husky with lust and need. She gave herself a mental high five, pleased that the sight of her bald mound educed such a response. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

He stood up and slowly lowered the zipper of his pants allowing his impressive cock to spring free. Moving close to her, he growled, "I'm going to tease you with my cock until you beg for it. Then I'm going lick and suck your pussy until you come. And finally, I'll let you have my cock." He stroked his dick with his hand and gave her a mischievous grin. Placing his thick head against her naked mound he slid it up and down her slit, easily wetting it with her juices.

"Babe, you're so wet," his breath grew ragged. _Time to turn the tables on him._ Carefully, she grasped the bar above her head and braced herself. When he ran his head down her slit again, she used the chin up bar to pull her body up, quickly locked her legs around his waist and impaled herself on his cock. The sudden invasion took them both by surprise. "Fuck!" he gasped out and bucked his hips driving the rest of the way inside her willing body.

Keeping her legs snug around him, she grasped the bar tight again and lifted her body up, pulling herself off his dick until just his head remained and then slowly lowered herself again. He allowed her to do this several more times before his control snapped and he roughly grabbed her hips to control the movement. _Harder, faster_, she thought. His ESP was fully functional and he picked up the pace, slamming into her over and over again. "I'm gonna cum," she drawled out as she tried to breathe and speak at the same time. He moved his hands to her ass lifting her to stroke even deeper. Digging his fingers into her soft flesh, he leaned forward and bit shoulder, marking her as she shuddered around him. With a roar, he shot his cum deep in her pussy.

When he was able to breathe again, he pulled out of her and their combined juices ran down her leg. Scooping some up with his fingers he offered them to her. Eagerly she licked them savoring the flavor of their love making. "Hmm," she sighed contentedly, "more." He did it twice more before releasing her from her bonds. Sliding to the floor together with her in his lap, he laughed out loud, "Next time I'm tying your ankles too."

"Oh, really?" She asked, wiggling her naked ass in his lap. He scooped her up and threw her on the bed. "Yes, really. Now, where was I before you so rudely interrupted?" He removed his pants and positioned himself on the bed so he was resting between her thighs. "Ah yes, I remember. Dessert." Her naked pussy was especially sensitive to his ministrations as he licked her clean of their earlier activities. "Hmm, babe, you taste so sweet." He grazed her clit with his teeth and she arched against him, "More, Ranger, more." He slid a finger into her tight pussy and she clenched tight around him. He stroked her and then inserted another finger. Continuing to stroke her clit with his tongue he turned his fingers and stroked them against her g-spot. "Harder," she gasped. He added a third finger and stroked again. When she was almost there he pulled out and nuzzled her thigh. "Bastard!" she hissed at him. He just looked up at her and quirked his eyebrow at her as her body calmed. Turning his attention back to her clit, he gently rolled it with his fingers. Then, he plunged his tongue in her and fucked her pussy with his tongue, slurping her juices as they leaked into his mouth.

**Ranger POV**

Unsure of how she'd react to his next move he firmly planted her hips on the bed with a tight grip so she couldn't move. He ran his tongue up her slit to her clit and back down, up to her clit and back down. Her breathing was labored and he could tell she wanted more. He stroked up again this time nipping her clit with his teeth. When her hips arched off the bed, he dropped his head and tongued her puckered hole. She gasped at the unfamiliar sensation and he did it again, this time stroking his thumb across her clit at the same time. Involuntarily she spread her legs wider. Alternating between her pussy and asshole, he darted his tongue in and out of her until she was trembling. Finally, he inserted two fingers in her pussy and fucked her with them while he tongued her ass. A low, moaning wail escaped her as the orgasm slowly built and she tumbled over.

As he crawled up her body, she captured his face in her hands and kissed him roughly, "Wow, that was, um, amazing." His painfully hard dick was pressed against her hip and he ground it against her. Maneuvering them so his head was at the foot of the bed he lay on his back and pulled her on top. Pointing to the mirror behind him he said, "I want you to ride me, Babe. Watch yourself in the mirror. I want you to see yourself the way I see you." The butter soft leather rubbed against his thighs as she straddled him, guiding his cock to her entrance.

**Steph POV**

Slowly she sunk down engulfing his hard member in her wet heat, pulling moans from both of them. "Christ, Babe, you're so tight." She leaned forward and gave him a deep, passionate kiss with lots of tongue. He shifted his hips against her, but let her set the pace. Leaning back, she closed her eyes enjoying the throbbing hardness that was moving in and out of her. "Babe, open your eyes and watch. I want you to see how beautiful and passionate you are." She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her image in the mirror. The sexy leather clad vixen in the mirror surprised her. She let her eyes roam down her body, noting the dark marks on her neck, the pink flush to her skin, the slight sheen from their exertion. Ranger reached inside the vest and massaged her breasts as she watched in fascination where their bodies were intimately joined. The erotic image drove her desire and she increased her tempo. She could feel the tightening her belly and knew she was close. She moved her hand from Ranger's chest and started to rub her clit, triggering her climax. She felt her walls clamp down tight on his cock and he twitched uncontrollably within her.

**Ranger POV**

He wasn't ready to come yet and wanted to prolong her orgasm so he lifted her up and pulled out, much to their mutual displeasure. Inserting three fingers, she bucked against him and rode out her orgasm. Her explosive orgasm took them both by surprise and he couldn't take it anymore. Flipping them over he kissed her passionately and then ordered, "Babe, flip over and get up on your knees." She complied and he grabbed her ankles pulling her to the edge of the bed.

Finally, he had her exactly where he wanted her. The leather chaps framing her ass to perfection, just as he'd imagined. He ran his hands up her legs, tugging on the laces as he went. From now on, every time she rode a motorcycle she'd think of this, think of him and for that matter, so would he. He'd never ride his bike again without imaging her writhing under him, over him, her body quivering around him.

Feeling powerful from her last orgasm, she wiggled her butt and taunted him, "Come on big boy; give me that fat cock." He caressed her ass with his hands and then smacked her hard. She yelped and tried to squirm away but he held her tight. He ran his hand gently across the red mark that sprang up on her porcelain skin before smacking her again. He soothed it again. "You like to be a tease, Babe? You tease me with these chaps framing your perfect ass. Then you tease me by not being ready on time and making me wait. Then you wiggle your hot ass against my cock. Then you tease me by shaving your pussy bare." He ran his finger down her dripping slit. "Hmm, I think you like to be spanked." He spanked the other cheek. "Then you teased me and broke my control so I fucked you against the door. Twice for that." He spanked her butt twice and then pumped two fingers into her pussy. She moaned and pushed back against him trying to ride them. "Finally, you call me 'Big Boy'? And demand my cock?" He spanked her again. "You want my cock, Babe?"

"Yes Ranger."

"Beg for it Babe." He teased the head of his cock against her.

"Please Ranger I want your cock in my tight pussy. I want you to fuck me until I beg you to let me come. I want you lick and suck my clit and ass. Please Carlos, please. Fuck me, now."

It always got to him when she called him Carlos, even more so when she talked dirty. If his dick got any harder it was going to explode. He leaned over and tongued her from clit to ass, paying special attention to her puckered hole, before grasping her hips and thrusting into her from behind. She screamed her pleasure as his muscular thighs smacked against her sensitized cheeks. He thrust into her roughly, again and again, burying his cock balls deep, pulling all the way out, just to do it again. He slicked his finger with her juices and pressed it firmly against her ass. She groaned with need and he pressed harder. Her voice was shaking with need as she thrust back against him, moaning a quiet, "Please." Need coiled tightly in his abdomen when she said this, and he restrained himself from plundering her. He gently probed her hole, letting her guide him. When he was in to his second knuckle he started alternating his strokes. He could feel her body trembling beneath him and stilled his finger, letting her buck against him. As her orgasm washed through her, he grabbed her hips with both hands and fucked her hard before following her over the edge. His body shook as he came. He had felt like he had never came so much or so hard ever before. His knees buckled and he leaned heavily against the bed.

Catching his breath, he pulled her up against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck so they were touching from head to knee. Using one hand to anchor her, he massaged her breasts with the other and then slid it down over her shaved pussy, between her sensitive lips, finally settling on her sensitive clit, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to once more spasm around him.

Drawing her attention back to the mirror he said, "Do you see what I see, Babe? A beautiful, sexy woman who has been pleasured by the man that loves her. Touching her where no man will ever touch her again. I love your riotous curls, Babe. I love knowing that they are all tousled because of me. I love your big blue eyes; knowing that I put that gleam in them. I love your swollen lips that look like ripe juicy berries, ready to be plucked and eaten. I love your beautiful creamy breasts and hard, pink nipples just begging to be sucked. I love your wet, shaved pussy glistening with our cum. I love you Steph, more than I can ever tell you and I plan on making you come apart in my arms for the rest of my life." Reaching down he gathered a mixture of their fluids on his fingers and put them in his mouth while moaning his pleasure. "God Babe that tastes so good...it's a combination of you and me and there is no better taste in the world. Would you like a taste Babe?"

Lying back against him, she nodded her head and opened her mouth for a taste. Still inside her, he hardened at the picture she made as he ran his fingers up her leg gathering their combined juices.

Her body was slicked with perspiration as he removed her vest and gently tugged the chaps off her legs, before pulling her up the bed with him. Softly caressing her body, he waited until she stopped trembling before sliding back into her welcoming heat. "I love you, Stephanie." Wrapping his arms around her they lay together catching their breath. This time they made slow, passionate love to each other. Showing with their bodies not only how much they craved each other physically but how much they needed each other emotionally. After climaxing together once more, they lay wrapped in each other's arms.

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah, wow."


End file.
